Helen Hen
Background Description Helen is a chicken-based cartoon character whose originally design was created at Joey Drew Studious. When she was created, she was black and white with large black pie-shaped eyes and large white gloves. In her initial design she appears to be wearing a sailor uniform with a matching hat and a pair of black high heels. In her Dizzyworks design, where she was given her actual name, her design saw a massive overhaul where she lost the sailor uniform in favor of a rich country girl-like dress with a small red summer hat and pink scarf. She was also colored light brown with orange hair and received a tail as well in the new design with gloves that have slightly longer cuffs. Personality In her first ever appearance Helen had next to no personality and was just some fun swinger girl at a party Bendy was trying to impress. However, when she was brought over to Dizzyworks she was given a more distinct personality. In this incarnation Helen is shown to be a sweet level-headed country girl who is always looking out for her friends and tries to give helpful advice whenever she can. Since she is also dating Casper Crow, a guy who is always on the edge, she is shown many times to be patient and is willing to go through whatever hardships the two face in the name of love as she is a romantic like that. However, despite her sweet and more calm nature she does have a temper and when it is pushed to its limit she can become very...."sporadic" to say the least. But otherwise she is very kind and acts as more the straight man or woman, in a cast full of crazy and unstable characters. History Originally an extra in the Joey Drew cartoon, "Deviled Eggs", this nameless Hen was just a random girl who Bendy tried to win the affection of in said cartoon. After this cartoon she never appeared in another cartoon again during Joey Drew Studios' run as Alice Angel became the new girl Bendy would fawn over. After Joey Drew Studios went under and sold the rights of Bendy to Dizzyworks, the hen was later brought back in the 1944 cartoon "Little Devil On The Farm". There she was a more proper and level headed girl of an angry farmer, though she had very little lines of dialogue, she was popular enough to keep around in future cartoons. It wouldn't be until her third cartoon "Blind and Bedeviled" where she was finally given the name Helen Hen (however, it would take a couple of cartoons for this name to stick as some cartoons she is referred to as "Henrietta" instead). She was also given a definitive personality, being a prim and proper southern girl who was meant to be the more level headed character out of a cast of wacky characters, but has her limits when it comes to her patience. Helen was brought back into cartoons to give Alice another female character to play off of as Alice was the only female for a long period of time in the Bendy cartoons. Since Alice became Bendy's girlfriend and other characters, such as Chrystal Cooperson, were already love interests for Bendy in other stories the writers didn't see the need for Helen to become yet another love interest for the Lil' Devil. This meant Helen would constantly switch boyfriends between Casper Crow and Dagon Donkey. However, in later Bendy shows and cartoons she became the official girlfriend of Casper Crow, acting as his stone, giving him a reality check when he needs it during his schemes and manic episodes. Appearences List Cartoon Appearances *"Deviled Eggs" *"Little Devil On The Farm" *"The Daring Donkey" *"Blind and Bedeviled" *"Daring Desperados" Trivia *Helen Hen is based on cartoon characters such as Sally Swing, Daisy Duck, Clara Cluck, and Goldie from Rock-A-Doodle *The idea for the character came from the audio log provided by Susie Campbell in Chapter 2 of Bendy and The Ink Machine. Gallery Category:Cartoons Category:Female